A Guide to Teen Titans Characters
by Emberstar123
Summary: Fanfictions everywhere have commonly used mistakes for our beloved Team, read a simple guide to avoid these mistakes!


**A Guide to Teen Titans**

_A simply guide on how to write Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg_

Hello everyone! Emberspirit here. Now it came to my attention that in a lot of Teen Titans fanfictions, the characters are well…not written true to their personalities. So I decided (after a little research!) that I could make a guide.

Maybe it'll help, maybe it won't.

Enjoy!

_Note: This is not related to the comics in any way, it will stick to the cartoon._

**Robin**

Aaah, the work-a-holic Leader of the Teen Titans – or so he is portrayed in a lot of fanfictions. Robin is a natural Leader that still has a good time – despite showing some qualities similar to his old mentor, Batman. Robin is strict, somewhat cold, and will stop at nothing to catch a villain at work. But these qualities are often taken to the extreme by fans. Fans can make him resort to screaming, hitting, and seeming dangerous – but I also see this as part of his immature attitude. Still, Robin has some sense of relaxation. Just because Slade magically appears doesn't mean he'll throw a temper tantrum right away. As a Leader, he has to remain calm and help his teammates. Now I know in the episode Haunted, he definitely was going through a tough time. But being beat up by your own mind can you make you do that. After that experience, Robin probably would've gained more self-control.

**Beast Boy & Cyborg**

The reason I put these two together is because I haven't seen too much issues with them. Maybe that sometimes Cyborgs 'BOOYAH'S' are somewhat overused and Beast Boy says 'DUDES/DUDE' too much in fanfics. Thanks to some reviewers, I've found a few more errors to Beast Boy's character used in fanfictions. First off is his sudden martial arts skills. Beast Boy is a shape-shifter, that is his main attack. But according to fans, he is a martial arts, kung fu masterrrr. Another flaw is his personality, people can make him as, I quote "deep as Edward Cullen" but then all of the sudden he is like "DUDES. BOOGERS." But hey, what do I know? Suggest some issues that you've seen with these characters and I'll add them.

**Raven**

Raven is the mature one of the Team and due to her confined emotions, is obviously the one that could take charge without letting her emotions getting in the way. Now do forgive me, I haven't really read many Raven fanfics but bear with me. Now an experienced writer doesn't really need to worry about this, but a new writer can easily make Raven seem way more emotional than she is. So be aware and try and stick to her character. Her raw sense of humor can be used to make the scenes a little less serious which is pretty good. In fanfics, Raven is often portrayed meditating or reading a book – which sticks to the cartoon but can become a little repetitive. But challenge yourself, Raven might be doing something else with her life either than that. (Yay, I'm getting suggestions! ^^) "Rae" is a nickname that is commonly used in fanfictions that her teammates address her by. But, according to the show - she has only been called by it two times. One by Mother Mae-Eye and the other by Cyborg, I quote "Only two characters in the entire series ever called her by this nickname: Mother Mae Eye (Rae-Rae); and Cyborg, as an exclusive symbol of the brother-sister relationship they display in the series." I definetly agree on the points this person has, due to the fact that I don't really think Raven is the type for..well...nicknames.

**Starfire**

All right, this is the character that I see a lot of problems in. Starfire is my absolute FAVORITE character. Why? Because this girl is light-hearted, cheerful, innocent…and was also an absolute BEAST before she met the Teen Titans! A lot of people make fanfics with Starfire being underappreciated or considered weak by her teammates. I understand it might make a good plot and it is absolutely okay if you like fanfics like this – but Starfire could've destroyed all of them in Go! and she was wearing super, alien handcuffs. She kicked a car in the air like it was a light ball and smashed it half way across the area – which shows she has good control. She fought like a beast against all of them, smashing into whatever she could then shooting at them. When she was on their side, she earned their respect despite her bubbly, foreign attitude. Next up is her way of speaking, the mediocre and the professionals of fanfiction Authors sometimes will struggle with Starfire's way of speaking. She uses terms such as "Kick the butt" and "do not feel the angry" which can be quite strange to us. She doesn't use joint words (Example: They're, you're, etc.) so Authors have to be careful about that as well. Also the 'friend' is something else that people can overuse.

**Dialogue**

Since I didn't feel like adding this in to the others, I decided to make another box for it. Dialogue is a problem that I think would be any fanfiction a authors nightmare - they have to think like the character...which is hard because it's a fictional character! IrationalFear brings up some good points on how the character talk: "_Robin is most often quick and to the point, only talking at length in order to gain an advantage over an enemy. Raven often times seems reluctant to talk, and is annoyed if others are too loud, or are "wasting air on pointless subjects" as she might think. Starfire can talk at length, either in a rant (lots of nasty things said without stopping in the backround about Kitten in Date With Destiny) or in a statement upon society (Betrothed, Troq), and is the character most appropriate to use if one wants to make social commentary. Beast Boy and Cyborg are sometimes limited exclusively to the Tofu-Meat debate, and while humorous, they converse about more than that. BB is able to monologue, often when other's are absent altogether. Cyborg will resort to technobabble and hyped-up conversation in excitement, and his dialogue varies with his temper." _This person has done their research, which is key when it comes to a good fanfic. I know it may seem hard, but a good writer should always be willing to take the extra mile for a good story.

And there you have it! A small, basic guide about the TT characters. Remember, these are pretty obvious things that I've seen.

Feel free to suggest other character errors that you commonly see!


End file.
